


shed your skin (let's get started)

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Restraint Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: tyson and nate give gabe a very happy birthday present





	shed your skin (let's get started)

Gabe’s birthday is always two months into the season- it’s the way things work when you play a winter sport in the northern hemisphere. it just means it’s been years since he’s spent it with his family, at home. Birthdays used to be wild parties with teammates- he was young and largely unsupervised and surrounded by hot guys with easy access to alcohol and all kinds of other vices.

Now, though, he’s twenty five. He’s captain of an NHL team, he owns property, has rookies who look up to him, and yet he still feels like he hasn’t achieved anything. not really. The guys had wanted to take him out, but he’d put them off- they’re playing Dallas tomorrow and he thinks a (hard fought) win would be a better present to himself than a raging hangover.

He’d resigned himself to spending the night alone in his hotel room, with room service cake and netflix on his ipad. 

until he’d gotten the text from Nate. 

things had been weird between them the last few weeks- since he’d walked in on him being ridden by a desperate Tyson, telling Gabe passive aggressively to get fucked and stay away from them. And he got it, because he  _had_  been being an asshole by flirting with Ty, but now he just kinda missed his friends.

and now, he’s cradled between Nate’s strong thighs, stripped down to their underwear, while his hands are being held down on the mattress by their linked fingers. Nate’s chin is hooked over his shoulder, and his eyes are trained on Tyson, who’s standing clothed at the edge of the bed.

He has no fucking idea how it happened. but he’s honestly not going to question it.

“C’mon baby. Show him his present.” Tyson blushes, cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink, and ducks his head. His fingers toy with the hem of his t-shirt nervously, and he bites his lip as he looks up at them through his dusky lashes.

“Are you sure he’ll like it?”

“Of course he will baby. won’t you Gabe?” One of Nate’s big hands squeezes Gabes, thumb stroking his knuckles gently.

“Yeah, Ty, I’ll love it. Love  _anything_  you give me.” And fuck if he sounded desperate- but he is. He’s just so fucking aware of Nate’s fucking brick of a body surrounding him, and Tyson’s nervous energy just feet away. Nate rubs his scruff against Gabe’s shoulder and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. Gabe can’t contain the shudder that runs down his spine.

Tyson smiles shyly at them and pulls his shirt over his head, and Gabe’s breath catches in his throat. He’s covered in messy, dirty bruises- unmistakable bite marks strategically placed across his collar bones in a trail from shoulder to shoulder. The one that Gabe’s eyes are drawn to though, is the odd man out low on Tyson’s pelvis. It’s dark and painful looking, indents of teeth still visible from when Nate must have put it there.

“Fuck.” Tyson and Nate seem to be waiting for his response. “Fuck, you look so fucking beautiful Ty.” 

Tyson’s fingers stroke his marks with reverence, eyes locked with Nate’s over Gabe’s shoulder, hands sliding down his chest, his stomach, to rest hooked in his jeans.

“He is.” Nate seems equally as enthralled with Tyson as he is “But that’s not your present. C’mon Ty, You said you wanted to give it to Gabe. Special birthday present.”

Tyson nods, and his fingers are fumbling with his zipper, sliding it down over the obviously hard bulge of his crotch. He hooks his thumbs in the sides and shimmies dark denim down thick hips.

Gabe chokes on spit.

Tyson’s wearing the prettiest pair of panties Gabe’s ever seen.

They’re Av’s maroon, all satin and lace and straining over Ty’s hard cock- which is peaking out of the waist line, pre-come drooling down to stain the fabric. Gabe wants to get his mouth on it. wants Tyson five feet closer so he can see his birthday present up close.

Ty shuffles out of his jeans and fiddles with the elastic sitting at his hips.

“Do you like it?” Ty sounds so fucking shy- he isn’t used to this. He’s used to Ty being easily embarrassed, Ty blushing, Ty joking around with him- He isn’t used to hearing Ty sound like he  _needs_  Gabe’s approval to feel as fucking sexy as he looks right now.

“Yeah.” it comes out breathless, and Gabe’s mouth is so fucking dry. “Best present ever, Ty.”

“I told you he’d love it baby.” Gabe can feel Nate’s erection pressing into the small of his back, arches himself a little so he can grind against it, feels the way Nate pushes back into him. fuck. he’s so fucking fucked. “Why don’t you come here, Ty? Let Gabe see his present up close.” 

Tyson nods vigorously and stumbles forward, tripping on his jeans. He lands on his elbows between Gabes ankles, and his blush deepens almost impossibly.

“It’s okay baby, you’re just excited. be careful with yourself.” Nate’s so good with Tyson- knows exactly what to say to make everything better- because he brushes off his tumble and crawls forward on hands and knees until he’s kneeling in front of them, straddling one of Gabe’s thighs. He can  _just_  feel the brush of satin on his skin.

“Can I kiss him, Nate?” 

“Me first, baby.” Tyson smiles at Nate and happily moves in to kiss him with enthusiasm. Gabe turns his head so he can watch them over his shoulder, wants to be a part of this, wants them to kiss him too. Nate pulls away slowly and smiles  “Now Gabe.”

Tyson smiles back at him with his usual boyish grin, before leaning in to kiss Gabe softly. Gabe loses himself in the slow warmth and slide of Tyson’s lips, tries to reach out and pull Tyson into his arms, but Nate’s hands are still there, and hold him back. Gabe whines into Tyson’s mouth, and can hear Nate laughing under his breath at him. He probably deserves it.

Tyson’s a fucking great kisser. He didn’t expect it, with how shy and adorable he always is off the ice, but the guy knows how to use his tongue to his own advantage. Gabe could get lost kissing in Tyson, could spend hours licking into his mouth, biting at his lips, feeling the way he rolls his hips into Gabe’s thigh.

“That’s enough, baby.” Gabe follows as Tyson pulls away, held back only by Nate and his strong arms. “why don’t you show Gabe what you’ve been working on?” 

Tyson presses a feather light kiss to each of their lips, before he’s nudging Gabe’s thighs wider and shuffling backwards. he’s no longer straddling Gabes leg, but that doesn’t matter with where he thinks this is going.

He can’t do anything but watch as Tyson lowers himself between his wide open legs, tugging down his boxers as he goes. Nate’s got a strong grip on his hands and he can’t tell if this is actually supposed to be a present of if this is another way for Nate to fuck with him. Tyson nuzzles his cock, runs his his nose up the underside, and Gabe whines. This is just mean.

Ty kitten licks at his head, gripping him at the base, before taking him down in one smooth swallow. Gabe has to fight hard not to fuck up into the delicious warmth.

“He’s good, isn’t he.” Nate’s lips are right at his ear “Took him so long to learn how to do it without choking. Always so enthusiastic though. He just loves to suck cock.” His head falls back against Nate’s shoulder, eyes rolling closed. Tyson slurps at his cock, wet and hot and messy, deep throating him happily while Nate whispers filthy things in Gabe’s ears.

“So fucking good.”

“He told me he wanted to do this. Said you’d been looking so sad. Wanted to give you a special birthday present, Gabe.” Nate bites at his shoulder, not anywhere near hard enough to leave messy marks like the ones decorating Tyson, and Gabe wonders if he’d like that; like to be marked as Nate’s. “You should have seen him, Gabe, we spent  _hours_  trying to find the perfect pair of panties. He bought  _so many_  that just _weren’t good enough_  for you. He was so upset when he thought they wouldn’t be here in time.”

Tyson swallows him to the hilt, an obscene gagging noise is accompanied by the sensation of Ty swallowing around where he’s buried into his throat. His hips twitch and he knows he’s making the most fucking pathetic noises where he’s sprawled across Nate.

“When he told me he wanted to give you a present, I told him he could. that you could have him for  _one night_. but he was  _so. damn. sure_. he wanted me here.” There’s gentle kisses being littered on his throat, an odd juxtaposition to the rough heat of Tyson’s mouth. “He couldn’t do this without me here. Wouldn’t do this. My baby’s so shy.”

Tyson’s hands are wandering, one clutching at Gabe’s thigh for balance, the other sneaking down to roll his balls in his palm, and Gabe doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

He doesn’t have to wonder for long, when Nate’s teeth close around his earlobe and  _tug_  just as Tyson Swallows around him one last time and Gabe is almost crying as he comes down Tyson’s throat. and Tyson-

Tyson doesn’t even react, just swallows all of it down like a fucking  _professional_.

Gabe feels raw as Ty climbs back into his lap, he can barely get himself to move as Tyson catches him in a dirty, bitter kiss.

“That was so good baby.” He can feel Nate moving behind him, can feel two hard cocks pressing against him. He sees Nate’s hand come up to brush at Tyson’s cheek fondly and- fuck. how fucking out of it is he if he didn’t even realise his arms were finally free. “I think you deserve to come too, Ty.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on babe, right where you are. show Gabe how much you liked giving him his present.” 

and then Tyson is grinding himself into Gabe’s thigh, his dick hard through the silk of his panties. Gabe can hear those same desperate gasps from when he’d seen the two of them together last time- knows that Tyson isn’t going to last long like this. 

Nate pulls Tyson close, pulls him in for another dirty hot kiss over Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe can feel both of them, moving against his skin, thin layers of cloth separating them, using him for their own pleasure. It’s almost a surprise when he feels Nate stiffen, feels wet warmth against the small of his back, feels how Tyson pulls back infinitesimally so that they’re less kissing and more sharing the same breath. Gabe can’t help himself when he leans into them, noses into Tyson’s soft cheek.

“Come for us baby. You did so good.” Nate’s voice is so warm, and Gabe can feel it when Tyson’s grinding stutters against his thigh. “You can come Ty.” 

The cry Tyson makes when he comes will stay in Gabe’s spank bank forever. all desperate and broken and needy in one. He feels Ty’s come as it spurts out between them, streaking their skin, and definitely ruining Ty’s panties.

The three of them are slumped in a heap against each other, and he has no idea how Nate is dealing with his and Tyson’s weight combined, but he’s super impressed by it. Tyson’s gone limp and cuddly against him, while Nate seems happy to lie there and run soothing touches down Ty’s back and across Gabe’s thigh.

He’s so content and sated and warm sandwiched between the two of them, and he has no idea what he did to deserve it, but this was honestly the best birthday present he’s ever gotten.


End file.
